All I Needed to Hear
by MJ Huwaine
Summary: When Sophie is thinking about leaving the Moving Castle, she realizes that it isn't in her heart to leave the cocky flame, young boy and the wizard. It's just too much for her, but when she finally hears the words she needed, she knows where she belongs.


Author's Note: Well, I have been reading plenty of Fanfic's for "Howl's Moving Castle", and I was hoping to write a super awesome good one. I've been writing for "Naruto" for the past two years, so I figured it was time for a change around these parts…this will be my first actual HowlxSophie story, so please be subtle with the Reviews…

* * *

Sophie sat staring out the window of her bedroom, toying with the hats she had usually made for a living in her Father's shop, but she realized that her heart just wasn't in it any more. She had been staying with Howl for almost a year and he still hadn't told her what he _truly _felt for her.

Sure, they shared a kiss here and there, but they were short and sweet. They weren't like the ones you saw married couples share or a true pair of love birds. "If only he really knew how I felt…" she muttered under her breath as she brushed her silver locks over her shoulder and hopped off her stool.

There wasn't much to do around the castle any more, seeing Howl was always gone for days on end, leaving her, Markle and Calcifer to do the work quietly around the house. Of course, there were the usual chores like cleaning the house, doing to laundry, setting wood out for Calcifer…the usual stuff she did when she was cursed.

Sophie wanted more than to be seen as just their 'cleaning lady' or their 'house maid'. She wanted to be with Howl, to stay with the three 'boys' for the rest of her life even though she had a life back with her mother and new stepfather.

There was only one problem with these two ideas. Her heart just wasn't in either one of them. She had thought about living on her own, but there wasn't much she could afford seeing she could live in either one for free. She didn't want to be a burden on her mother's shoulders again, and she didn't want everyone to feel like they needed to protect her everywhere she went.

Then the prince came to mind. _He always offered me a place at the castle, but I never took it because I knew it would just shatter Howl's and Markle's heart…_Sophie thought. There were so many choices that she truly couldn't make up her mind. If Howl were to truly love her, he wouldn't disappear after she would cry or if they nearly locked lips for the first time in months.

"Sophie? Is something the matter?" Markle asked, tugging at the bottom of her dress. She snapped back to reality, not realizing that she was practically day dreaming about what life would be like if she hadn't met either of the three in front of her. Then she remembered something that her fellow worker-sisters had said. _"Howl only preys on pretty girls…!"_ she felt as though she were on the verge of tears again.

"I'm fine, Markle, I was only thinking is all…" she forced out through a smile, even though she was being torn apart on the inside out. Almost on cue, Howl walked into the room as the color-coded door clicked to the black color and then back to the yellow.

"Master Howl!" Markle cooed as he walked up the staircase, his boots clacking against the wood. "You're back!" he ran over to him and literally followed him towards the stairs as he walked p them, the same clacking of the heels sounding all the way upstairs.

"Hm…it's nice to see you guys too…" he muttered softly. "Calcifer, warm up some water for my bath, would you please?" Howl asked softly. Ever since Sophie came in to live at their house, Howl had been more polite than he had ever been. He learned how to use his pleases and thank yous for some time now that Sophie could actually be proud of him for once.

Howl sat in the tub, picture after picture racing through his head. Sophie had been with them for almost a year and yet he still hadn't told her yet. He felt a tad guilty for making her wait for his secret to be revealed to her. His heart was back and it hurt him to see her upset.

"I've made her cry so much this past year, and I'm not all to proud…" Howl murmured under his breath. "She's had day upon day, month after month to leave and yet she hasn't walked out that door…" Howl smiled. Maybe he hadn't given it too much thought that maybe she would return his feelings to him, considering she was the one who helped break the curse on him and Calcifer.

_"Howl…you can tell me anything! Just say the word and I'll help…" _Sophie had offered her help so many times and he turned her down each and every time thinking he could handle it himself. He still had all his magic, and though he figured it be best for the both of them that he give it up, he just couldn't do it. She fell in love with the childish wizard he was from the start and a wizard he'd stay.

He rose and waved his hand, a towel floating over to him in return. He wrapped around himself and figured it would be best for him to get dressed before walking over to his room for the sake of the women living with them. _Sophie, tonight I'll prove to you that I love you!_

Sophie sat at her open window, letting the wind whip through her hair. The cold winds brushing against her cheek felt wonderful in the warm castle. Her nightdress would whip around behind her follow the example of her silver hair.

She closed her eyes, imagining that she was flying. She let the wind caress her thoughts and soul, almost wanting to be like a bird and take flight.

_"Sophie?"_ That voice called to her through her door, breaking all train of thought. _"Sophie, you in there?" _it called again. She was almost asleep by this time of night, so she nearly stumbled over everything in her path.

She opened the door eventually to see Howl standing in her door frame. "Howl…?" she asked softly, letting something that felt like a burden flopping off her chest. "What are you --?" a soft pair of lips cut her off in mid sentence.

Sophie let herself stoop into it, Howl pulling her close to him as if some sort of life line. She wanted this for the longest time, just to kiss him softly in the midst of the night, but to her, it was only a fantasy. Now she was living it like most would with their loved ones.

She wrapped her arms up around his neck, trying to get more of what she could, almost needing more of what he gave her. Howl broke off, letting her breath for a bit. Sophie hadn't realized that the door was shut and that Howl was the one leaning against it.

"Sophie…" he murmured against her neck, nuzzling into the very crook of it. She didn't answer him, just held him close like a dream. Howls lips were seeking the sensitive places against her neck, causing her to crane and give him more of her sweet flesh to touch.

Howl wanted to tell her things she'd never hear in her own life, but he and his childish heart weren't the type to know what to say. "Sophie…?" he murmured again. Finally, she made a returning sound to him.

"What is it Howl?" she asked softly as he stood, leaning against the door, each of them never letting each other go. "Is something wrong?" she mused.

Howl shook his head slowly, placing a small kiss to her lips before continuing his sentence. "You do know I love you right?" Sophie smiled up at him, almost wanting to cry. Howl must have picked it up seeing his face became worried. "I'm sorry if I'm not the one you wanted to hear it from, but it's the truth and I wanted to tell you…"

Sophie shook her head, a smile still twisted to her pale lips. "That's all I needed to hear…" she reached up and placed a kiss to his lips, a single tear rolling down her face.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Not bad for a first-timer right? XD lol. Anyhow, this was something I had wanted to read for a long time, just a simple cute little story about the two characters, seeing the scarcely got their "Happily Ever After" in the movie.

Any how, this was something short and sweet. I think I'm done with the Mater fanfics even though my friend loves the story "Frustration" enough she squealed when I told her it was posted. (She was the reason it's up and able to read.) But if this gets enough reviews, I _may _just have to post a sequel…anyhow, go ahead and enjoy this sweet little story.

I think it was a bit to cute for my taste, but oh well, people like the lovey-dovey stories so I thought it would be okay to write/post/read, whatever people do with these stories now-a-days…now onto the PRINCESS TUTU!! XD


End file.
